La Moisson du Ciel
by Ali-shan
Summary: Nouveau chapitre! Zechs arrive...et fout la merde
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : La Moisson du Ciel : Légendes Célestes.

**Auteur** : Ali-shan

**Série** : Gundammmmmmmmm WIIIIIING !

**Genre** : Moitié AU, surnaturel, yaoi (un peu plus tard), angst , songfic pour plus tard…

**Couples** : PLUS TARD niéhéhéhé (bon j'avoue 1x2 mais vous réjouissez pas trop vite parce que leur union sera…compromise )

**Disclaimer** : Ai-je vraiment besoin de le faire après que des centaines d'auteurs l'aient dit ? Oui ? Bon bah sont pas à moi dans l'immédiat…MAIS ! Mais le personnage mystérieux qui apparaît un peu plus tard (merde un spoiler !lol) IS MINE MOUAHAHA ah..ah…hum.

**Note** : Première fic, mais je pense qu'elle vaut bien les torchons que je n'ai jamais fini…

**Note2** : Je me suis inspiré en regardant le film « L'étoile filante » (Wish upon a star) … Quelqu'un connaît ? HONTE A TOI, LECTEUR, QUI A VU CE FILM. C'était nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllll TT Mais je rassure, l'histoire n'a rien a voir, alors je sais même pas pourquoi je dis que je m'en suis inspiré…Bref.

_**La Moisson du Ciel : Prologue**_

Cela faisait longtemps, longtemps que les vastes plaines arides qui recouvrait cette immensité ou nul animal ne vivait, n'existaient plus. Il y a deçà plusieurs millénaires, ces territoires avaient été baignés d'une lumière divine, les recouvrant de verdure, de bétail et de fleuves abondants.

Il y vivait, dans cette nouvelle contrée, nombreux êtres qu'on adulât et vénérât.

Il y eût les plus puissants ; ils étaient apparus en premier, soumettant leurs lois et leurs pouvoirs aux êtres inférieurs. On les représentait accompagnés de symboles ou d'animaux.

On les appela Dieux.

Leurs conseillers, êtres de lumières, s'appliquaient à accompagner les Dieux dans leurs choix.

Ils étaient munis de quatre paires d'ailes, et étaient autant respectés que les Dieux.

On les appela Archanges.

Les soldats, chargés de maintenir la paix, imbattables, impartiaux.

On les appela les Guerriers.

Et, enfin, la population de ce pays ; possédant une seule paire d'ailes, veillant sur une planète que nous connaissons bien.

On les appela Anges.

Ces terres furent nommées le Paradis.

La légende raconte, qu'un jour encore plus heureux que les autres, un des Suprêmes Archanges, lors d'une mission à la limite des Terres Interdites, rencontra une beauté du Diable, appartenant au monde des Enfers.

L'Enfer avait été le premier Paradis céleste. Malheureusement, Dieux et Archanges, assoiffés de pouvoir, avaient réduits leur monde en brasier infernal, et avaient rendus leurs pays peuplé de créatures maléfiques. Une Frontière infranchissable avait dès lors été créée entre le premier Paradis raté et le second.

Une entité avait été créée pour surveiller et régler les problèmes liés à cette Frontière ; on l'appelait La Terre Intermédiaire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une de ces créatures avait réussi à passer en travers, faisant cette rencontre fatale. Ce fut le coup du destin, et ils tombèrent amoureux fou.

Lorsque les Autorités Divines découvrirent, horrifiés, cette liaison secrète, leur sentence fut sans appel. Ils abattirent sur le champ la créature diabolique, et condamnèrent l'Archange à une réclusion éternelle.

Malheureusement, les Dieux n'apprirent que trop tard que l'Archange, un des plus puissants, avait acquis , en se liant avec le Mal, le pouvoir d'ouvrir définitivement la Frontière.

A ce moment précis, l'Archange s'était déjà échappé de sa prison, et avait fui sur notre belle planète bleue.

L'Archange était une menace, un danger incalculable pour l'équilibre précaire du Paradis.

Il fallait absolument le retrouver,

Et le tuer.

**TBC**

LOL

Bon le prologue, c'est pas encore ça, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord !

Lisez la suite, c'est plus intéressant…

Commentaires, suggestions ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : La Moisson du Ciel : Légendes Célestes.

**Auteur** : Ali-shan

**Série** : Gundammmmmmmmm WIIIIIING !

**Genre** : Moitié AU, surnaturel, yaoi (un peu plus tard), angst , songfic pour plus tard…

**Disclaimer** : Ca n'a pas changé

**Couples** ; Bon je ne sais aps si vous avez remarqué, mais je les passe un peu sous silence…Promis, prochain chapitre il va y en avoir !

**Note **: Bon, je sais le chapitre a été long à arriver, mais c'est parce que je n'étais, mais alors pas du tout motivée pour écrire, vu le peu de review que j'ai eu…Alors même si vous avez aimé le chapitre, s'il vous plaît laissez un message ! Parce que ça motive vraiment vraiment beaucoup !

**Note2** : Je fais la guerre aux fautes d'ortho ! Si quelqu'un cherche une bêta, vous connaissez mon adresse …. !

_**La Moisson du Ciel : Chapitre 1**_

**Terre, Planque pommée dans le Sud du Mexique… AC 195**

En temps normal, la planque aurait été recouverte de cris, d'injures, de bruits suspects.

Bizarrement, les quatre pilotes présents dans une pièce étroite leur servant de bureau étaient en pleine réflexion : mais pourquoi donc cette maisonnée était elle silencieuse !

Soudain, un cri déchira le silence oppressant, faisant sursauter les pilotes.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON TT

Un soupir distinctif s'échappa de la bouche de 05.

-Allons voir ce qu'il manigance encore, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille au cas où il serait malencontreusement tombé par la fenêtre…soupira une énième fois le chinois.

En un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers la source du cri, ou plus exactement vers la chambre commune de Quatre et Trowa.

La chambre de Quatre ?

Le blond eut une vague panique et accéléra le pas jusqu'à la porte, pour découvrir l'américain écroulé sur des piles de livres éparpillés. Il crut un fugace instant que Duo avait eut un malaise et se précipita à ses cotés.

-Si j'étais toi, Winner, je ne ferais pas un pas de plus, connaissant Maxwell…

N'écoutant pas ses recommandations, Quatre allait s'accroupir, lorsque précipitamment, ou plutôt bien calculé, Duo se redressa, effrayant Quatre et plantant devant ses yeux le dernière édition du Kama Sutra junior…

Le pauvre Winner, ne sachant où se mettre, lui arracha le livre et le planqua sous le lit double.

-Mais, kitty, mais…comment…et moi qui te croyait PUR ! Tu brise toutes mes illusions…, S'esclaffa-t-il, se retenant difficilement de pouffer.

-Hm…se contenta de dire l'autre principal concerné, autrement dit Trowa.

La petite scène fut, heureusement pour certains, emmerdant pour d' (un seul ?) autres, interrompue par l'appel caractéristique du laptop appelant son cher et dévoué maître.

En clair, Mission.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON TT

Simple, clair, concis, l'objectif avait été établi comme périlleux, mais pas impossible. Il était question d'infiltrer, en tant que soldats, une des plus importantes bases Ozzie située dans les Ardennes belges. Etant tous les cinq concernés par l'infiltration, celle-ci devait s'organiser à plusieurs temps afin d'éviter tout soupçons.

01 et 03 arriveraient en premier sur le site. Une fois intégrés et libérés de questions soupçonneuses, ils feraient parvenir un message aux suivants, 04 et 05, ne signalant aucun problème. 02 resterait en retrait jusqu'à son infiltration, suivant d'un réseau satellite les mouvements internes et externes concernant la base pour prévenir à un éventuel danger.

Evidemment, on n'infiltrait pas pour le plaisir d'infiltrer.

On en venait au point dangereux de la mission : arriver, simplement, le plus discrètement possible et en ne laissant aucune trace quelconque,

A capturer Zechs Merquise.

C'est une blague ? S'enquit l'américain, un peu (beaucoup) consterné.

La mission débute dans 6 jours ; le temps de fabriquer les outils nécessaires à notre discrétion et pour pouvoir espionner les moindres fait et gestes des soldats. Nous irons demain quérir les outils, Mentiona tranquillement Heero, bien qu'à l'annonce de la nouvelle un rictus de colère avait déformé son joli minois.

Mais pourquoi donc nous confier cette mission ? Que nous apportera Zechs Merquise une fois capturé ? Demanda le jeune Winner.

A mon avis, répondit The Silencer, on pourrait obtenir de lui des informations utiles ou bien faire chanter OZ et Romefeller pour le libérer.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus, fit Wufeï, c'est que les Mentors ne nous ont pas mentionné leur but dans cette affaire ; je propose que nous leur en parlions pour savoir avec précision ce qu'ils veulent obtenir de la bouche de notre ennemi.

Les autres pilotes acquiescèrent gravement, et décidèrent de partir vers leur refuge secret pour les questionner.

Le lendemain, tel que prévu, ils partirent à l'aube en direction de Santa Fez où leurs mads prenaient du bon temps. Les pilotes prirent un petit charter pour passer plus inaperçu, et arrivèrent aux alentours de midi à leur destination.

Ils subtilisèrent une voiture pour les transporter jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville, et entreprirent de parcourir un chemin sinueux menant à une petite bicoque perdue au beau milieu d'un vaste terrain abandonné.

Aux premiers abords, la maison semblait abandonnée depuis des lustres ; les pilotes entrèrent sans une once d'hésitation, après avoir crié leur code puis tapé 6 fois à la porte.

Ils découvrirent leurs mads assit sur un canapé presque luxueux, buvant tranquillement leur thé à la manière de Quatre dans ses grands jours. Cela fit passablement enrager les pilotes qui eux n'avaient eu droit qu'à une planque miteuse.

Eh bien, jeunes gens, que nous vaut votre visite surprise ?

Les mads arboraient un petit air satisfait qui irrita le Yuy, qui leur répondit en sifflant entre ses dents :

C'est au sujet de la mission ; nous n'avons pas saisi son but. A quel dessein Merquise nous servira-t-il ?

Oh, ça, vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt, mais sachez juste que ce qu'il peut nous apporter sera bien au-dessus de ce monde de guerres et de conflits. Sa parole est TRES précieuse, c'est pour cela que je vous confie sa capture, parce que je sais que vous n'échouerez pas. Si c'est assez, vous pouvez disposer ; nous avons beaucoup de travail, n'est-ce pas G ?

Le vieux G acquiesça, et un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage des cinq mentors ( ce qui était assez moche, imaginez vous des vieux, très vieux poulets en train de sourire avec leurs becs crochus…)

Par contre, on pouvait lire sur les visages des pilotes, de la disons. Les mads qui avaient toujours été directs et clairs dans leurs objectifs de mission venaient de leur en envoyer une en pleine tronche sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi ils la faisaient. En somme, ils n'étaient pas très contents, et on les comprenait.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, ils laissèrent donc ces empotés dans leur canapé de luxe pour revenir dans leur planque abandonnée au fin fond du Mexique, pour ainsi préparer leur mission

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, leur colère explosa enfin.

C'est quoi ce beau bordel ? On va se faire tuer sans savoir pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas compris que c'était du suicide de s'infiltrer dans ce truc ! Autant demander à quelqu'un de faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique !

Calme toi, Duo, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, peut être en apprendrons nous plus au cours de notre infiltration ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? S'enquit Quatre, aussi anxieux que son ami.

Moi je suis tout à fait de l'avis de Maxwell, pour une fois !

Hey !

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas motivé pour me retrouver en face de l'ennemi sans savoir ce que je dois en faire.

Wufei a raison, mais nous devons faire cette mission, contents ou pas.

Et Heero les laissa en plan en lançant un « Besoin de matériel » et pour aller chercher son ordinateur.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous les cinq en direction d'un magasin spécialisé en objets divers technologiques pour réussir leur mission. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils se séparèrent ; Wufei et Duo partirent ensemble, laissant les trois derniers dans un autre rayon du magasin.

Wufei, tout en choisissant ses outils, regardait d'un œil effaré Duo qui entassait dans ses mains du matériel a bombes à retardement, des munitions, des cordes, des guns, des couteaux, encore des guns, des couteaux , des guns……

Euh, tu sais il s'agit pas de détruire la base et de mettre en charpies tous les soldats, fit remarquer Wufei

Mhh je sais bien mais j'ai besoin de recharges pour ma pitite réserve personnelle

…

Une fois les achats finis et une carte de crédit qui avait pris un coup de froid, ils rentrèrent à la planque pour mettre à bien leur plan pour une de leur mission les plus périlleuse.

**TBC**

Bonne chance lol !

Bon ce chapitre est de tout ce qu'il a d plus chiant et habituel, mais bon faut bien faire une intro et les plus intéressant arrive prochainement promis

Commentaires, suggestions ?

**Titre** : La Moisson du Ciel : Légendes Célestes.

**Auteur** : Ali-shan

**Série** : Gundammmmmmmmm WIIIIIING !

**Genre** : Moitié AU, surnaturel, yaoi (un peu plus tard), angst , songfic pour plus tard…

**Disclaimer** : Ca n'a pas changé

**Couples** ; Bon je ne sais aps si vous avez remarqué, mais je les passe un peu sous silence…Promis, prochain chapitre il va y en avoir !

**Note **: Bon, je sais le chapitre a été long à arriver, mais c'est parce que je n'étais, mais alors pas du tout motivée pour écrire, vu le peu de review que j'ai eu…Alors même si vous avez aimé le chapitre, s'il vous plaît laissez un message ! Parce que ça motive vraiment vraiment beaucoup !

**Note2** : Je fais la guerre aux fautes d'ortho ! Si quelqu'un cherche une bêta, vous connaissez mon adresse …. !

_**La Moisson du Ciel : Chapitre 2 ou quand les choses deviennent intéressantes……….**_

02 ici 04, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle des gardes, nous allons les occuper…. Prépares toi à rentrer en action !

_-Ici 02, capture dans 3 minutes à partir de….maintenant ! 02 out._

Le pilote 02 se dirigeait dans les conduits poussiéreux de la base, se repérant grâce aux signaux rouges judicieusement placés par 03 avant le début de sa mission.

Il s'approchait petit a petit de son objectif et essayant de calmer toute l'adrénaline coulant à flots dans ses veines. Il obliqua vers la droite à une embouchure et amorça son ascension vers le bureau de Merquise.

Quatre et Wufei discutaient gaiement avec les soldats présents, tandis que Heero dressait l'oreille et interceptait tout message susceptible de trahir leur identité ou la présence de Duo dans les lieux. Il retint un sourire en pensant que les imbéciles ne savaient pas que leur chef allait leur être subtilisé sous leurs yeux. Il regardait avec anxiété sa montre, calculant le temps restant à son coéquipier.

Trowa arriva en compagnie de Lucrezia Noin, discutant de l'amélioration prochaine des Mobils Suits.

Il réprima un sursaut en la reconnaissant et un regard entendu de Trowa ne l'inquiéta pas plus. Si celle-ci était présente ici, Duo aurait moins de risques.

Rahh chuis bon pour un nouveau shampooing…

Duo avançait, doucement, lentement, pas rapidement…Et ça l'énervait que les monceaux de poussières s'accumulent sur ses magnifiques cheveux ! Quelle vie d'être terroriste ! On comprenait pourquoi il y en avait si peu… Toutefois il vit enfin l'embouchure qui lui indiquait que le bureau recherché était juste en dessous. Il s'y approcha le plus discrètement possible s'éraflant les coudes et rampant comme un chamois écartelé (LOL). Il laissa couler son regard à travers la grille d'aération et ne vit personne susceptible de le surprendre. Il ôta donc habilement les quatre vis de la grille et la souleva doucement. Il la posa à ses cotés et commença son ascension vers le sol. Au moins ses abdos lui servirait !

Il souffla doucement arrivé en bas et observa la petite pièce exiguë. Elle était toute simple et comportait un grand bureau plein de paperasse, un fauteuil, une chaise et quelques tableaux sans importance. Il surprit tout à coup un bruit venant de la porte et n'eût malheureusement pas le temps de se faufiler quelque part pendant que la personne désactivait le système de fermeture. La porte fermée, Duo put détailler le Lieutenant, objectif principal de sa mission.

Celui ci était plutôt grand laissant entrapercevoir une musculature puissante, un corps large et bien proportionné sous un uniforme typique de OZ. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son visage pour y voir des pommettes effacées , des lèvres petites mais bien rondes, un teint typiquement européen , des yeux aigues- marines transperçant (tiens donc, je reconnais ce regard…) et une longue chevelure blonde.

Hé bien , on dirait que j'ai de la visite..

Le Lieutenant n'avait même pas l'air surpris.

Surprise ! Zechs Merquise je suppose ?

Bon pour la discrétion, il repassera. Pourtant, quelque chose de ce général lui rappelait quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…Quelque chose clochait…

Bien vu, mais que me vaut la visite d'un pilote de Gudam dans mon bureau ? Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup, là…

Si je vous disais que j'étais venu vous enlever pour vous soutirer des informations, vous me croiriez ?

Hum, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre…Je vous suis .

Pardon ! What's this fucking hell?

Oh, _come on…_ Allez, j'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

C'est ainsi que l'Américain et le préposé otage remontèrent dans la bouche d'aération et s'y glissèrent jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire à la porte ouest sud de la base. Pendant ce temps, les montres des 4 autres pilotes avaient discrètement sonné et ils avaient trouvé le bon prétexte pour s'échapper de la salle de gardes. Se dirigeant vers le lieu de RDV, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant leur otage conscient, sans marques de brutalité et apparemment vraiment _très_ conciliant. Mais bon pour éviter tout OOC curieux et distrait, 01 s'en tint à l'objectif initial et ne fit aucun commentaire, intimant ainsi le silence aux autres qui éventuellement pourraient poser des questions.

Attendons d'être au QG, dit-il simplement.

Et toute la petite troupe s'en alla, sous le nez de tous les responsables et soldats de la base qui étaient toujours en train de déblatérer sur le pourquoi du comment les pilotes de Gundams arrivaient si bien à s'infiltrer.

Sur la route, dans leur Jeep volée, les cinq pilotes et Merquise se tenaient cois, ce qui était assez étonnant de la part de vous savez qui. Mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à détailler finement (mais pas très discrètement) leur « otage » ; Wufei, Quatre et eux deux se tenaient (très serrés) à l'arrière, tandis que Trowa conduisait et Heero servait de copilote (ou ne servait à rien aussi), les bras croisés, le regard dur et le visage fermé.

Mais _quelque chose clochait…._

Arrivés au QG, ils prirent tous place chacun dans une des canapés et fixèrent du regard les mads. Ils voulaient des réponses, ils en aurait !

Bien, je vois que cette mission s'est très bien déroulée…Qui a dit que c'était…attendez voir…ah ! Oui, une _mission suicide_ ? Plaisanta J

Il se reçut en plaine face métallisée un regard de la mort qui tue la mort®

Bref, je pense que notre otage sait de quoi il retourne ?

A ce propos, rebondit Wufei, n'est-il pas censé être un otage ? Pourquoi est-il aussi….enfin il n'agit pas comme un prisonnier !

Pas de quoi s'alarmer, il sait et nous savons très bien pourquoi il est ici…Je vous trouve bien silencieux, mon cher ami ?

Merquise ne sembla pas daigner répondre, et regardait ailleurs. Duo, lui triturait sa natte anxieusement….

Bon, pas très coopératif pour le moment hum ? Ce n'est aps grave ! Prenez le temps pour vous reposez, car la suite risque d'être assez éprouvante pour vous tous…Allez, du balais, on se revoit demain pour passer aux choses sérieuses, enfin….

Bon. Imaginez deux minutes cinq terroristes hyper hormonaux avec un Colonel de la faction ennemie, qui sortent d'un briefing sans réponses, tout justes revenus d'une mission périlleuse et en prime, les nerfs à fleur de peau ? Et bien ça donne ça :

TA GUEULE MAXWELL ( waoh Wu anticipe !)

… !

… !

Méééééééééé j'ai rien dit ! poukoi on comprend paaaaaaaas TT Hey zeksy ? Je peux t'appeler zeksy maintenant on est potes hein ? Tu veux pas nous expliquer ?

….

Quelle belle journée !

_Quelque chose clochait…._

**Ahh fini le chapitre ! Alors comment vous trouvez ? Bon je sais c'est un peu désordre mais c'est très clair dans ma tête lol ! Et rappelez vous ma note en début de chapitre ! Reviewezzzzz**

**Kisu à la prochaine**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : La Moisson du Ciel : Légendes Célestes.

**Auteur** : Ali-shan

**Série** : Gundammmmmmmmm WIIIIIING !

**Genre** : Moitié AU, surnaturel, yaoi (un peu plus tard), angst , songfic pour plus tard…

**Disclaimer** : Ca n'a pas changé

**Couples** ; Bon je ne sais aps si vous avez remarqué, mais je les passe un peu sous silence…Promis, prochain chapitre il va y en avoir !

**Note **: Bon, je sais le chapitre a été long à arriver, mais c'est parce que je n'étais, mais alors pas du tout motivée pour écrire, vu le peu de review que j'ai eu…Alors même si vous avez aimé le chapitre, s'il vous plaît laissez un message ! Parce que ça motive vraiment vraiment beaucoup !

**Note2** : Je fais la guerre aux fautes d'ortho ! Si quelqu'un cherche une bêta, vous connaissez mon adresse …. !

_**La Moisson du Ciel : Chapitre 2 ou quand les choses deviennent intéressantes……….**_

02 ici 04, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle des gardes, nous allons les occuper…. Prépares toi à rentrer en action !

_-Ici 02, capture dans 3 minutes à partir de….maintenant ! 02 out._

Le pilote 02 se dirigeait dans les conduits poussiéreux de la base, se repérant grâce aux signaux rouges judicieusement placés par 03 avant le début de sa mission.

Il s'approchait petit a petit de son objectif et essayant de calmer toute l'adrénaline coulant à flots dans ses veines. Il obliqua vers la droite à une embouchure et amorça son ascension vers le bureau de Merquise.

Quatre et Wufei discutaient gaiement avec les soldats présents, tandis que Heero dressait l'oreille et interceptait tout message susceptible de trahir leur identité ou la présence de Duo dans les lieux. Il retint un sourire en pensant que les imbéciles ne savaient pas que leur chef allait leur être subtilisé sous leurs yeux. Il regardait avec anxiété sa montre, calculant le temps restant à son coéquipier.

Trowa arriva en compagnie de Lucrezia Noin, discutant de l'amélioration prochaine des Mobils Suits.

Il réprima un sursaut en la reconnaissant et un regard entendu de Trowa ne l'inquiéta pas plus. Si celle-ci était présente ici, Duo aurait moins de risques.

Rahh chuis bon pour un nouveau shampooing…

Duo avançait, doucement, lentement, pas rapidement…Et ça l'énervait que les monceaux de poussières s'accumulent sur ses magnifiques cheveux ! Quelle vie d'être terroriste ! On comprenait pourquoi il y en avait si peu… Toutefois il vit enfin l'embouchure qui lui indiquait que le bureau recherché était juste en dessous. Il s'y approcha le plus discrètement possible s'éraflant les coudes et rampant comme un chamois écartelé (LOL). Il laissa couler son regard à travers la grille d'aération et ne vit personne susceptible de le surprendre. Il ôta donc habilement les quatre vis de la grille et la souleva doucement. Il la posa à ses cotés et commença son ascension vers le sol. Au moins ses abdos lui servirait !

Il souffla doucement arrivé en bas et observa la petite pièce exiguë. Elle était toute simple et comportait un grand bureau plein de paperasse, un fauteuil, une chaise et quelques tableaux sans importance. Il surprit tout à coup un bruit venant de la porte et n'eût malheureusement pas le temps de se faufiler quelque part pendant que la personne désactivait le système de fermeture. La porte fermée, Duo put détailler le Lieutenant, objectif principal de sa mission.

Celui ci était plutôt grand laissant entrapercevoir une musculature puissante, un corps large et bien proportionné sous un uniforme typique de OZ. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son visage pour y voir des pommettes effacées , des lèvres petites mais bien rondes, un teint typiquement européen , des yeux aigues- marines transperçant (tiens donc, je reconnais ce regard…) et une longue chevelure blonde.

Hé bien , on dirait que j'ai de la visite..

Le Lieutenant n'avait même pas l'air surpris.

Surprise ! Zechs Merquise je suppose ?

Bon pour la discrétion, il repassera. Pourtant, quelque chose de ce général lui rappelait quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…Quelque chose clochait…

Bien vu, mais que me vaut la visite d'un pilote de Gudam dans mon bureau ? Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup, là…

Si je vous disais que j'étais venu vous enlever pour vous soutirer des informations, vous me croiriez ?

Hum, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre…Je vous suis .

Pardon ! What's this fucking hell?

Oh, _come on…_ Allez, j'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

C'est ainsi que l'Américain et le préposé otage remontèrent dans la bouche d'aération et s'y glissèrent jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire à la porte ouest sud de la base. Pendant ce temps, les montres des 4 autres pilotes avaient discrètement sonné et ils avaient trouvé le bon prétexte pour s'échapper de la salle de gardes. Se dirigeant vers le lieu de RDV, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant leur otage conscient, sans marques de brutalité et apparemment vraiment _très_ conciliant. Mais bon pour éviter tout OOC curieux et distrait, 01 s'en tint à l'objectif initial et ne fit aucun commentaire, intimant ainsi le silence aux autres qui éventuellement pourraient poser des questions.

Attendons d'être au QG, dit-il simplement.

Et toute la petite troupe s'en alla, sous le nez de tous les responsables et soldats de la base qui étaient toujours en train de déblatérer sur le pourquoi du comment les pilotes de Gundams arrivaient si bien à s'infiltrer.

Sur la route, dans leur Jeep volée, les cinq pilotes et Merquise se tenaient cois, ce qui était assez étonnant de la part de vous savez qui. Mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à détailler finement (mais pas très discrètement) leur « otage » ; Wufei, Quatre et eux deux se tenaient (très serrés) à l'arrière, tandis que Trowa conduisait et Heero servait de copilote (ou ne servait à rien aussi), les bras croisés, le regard dur et le visage fermé.

Mais _quelque chose clochait…._

Arrivés au QG, ils prirent tous place chacun dans une des canapés et fixèrent du regard les mads. Ils voulaient des réponses, ils en aurait !

Bien, je vois que cette mission s'est très bien déroulée…Qui a dit que c'était…attendez voir…ah ! Oui, une _mission suicide_ ? Plaisanta J

Il se reçut en plaine face métallisée un regard de la mort qui tue la mort®

Bref, je pense que notre otage sait de quoi il retourne ?

A ce propos, rebondit Wufei, n'est-il pas censé être un otage ? Pourquoi est-il aussi….enfin il n'agit pas comme un prisonnier !

Pas de quoi s'alarmer, il sait et nous savons très bien pourquoi il est ici…Je vous trouve bien silencieux, mon cher ami ?

Merquise ne sembla pas daigner répondre, et regardait ailleurs. Duo, lui triturait sa natte anxieusement….

Bon, pas très coopératif pour le moment hum ? Ce n'est aps grave ! Prenez le temps pour vous reposez, car la suite risque d'être assez éprouvante pour vous tous…Allez, du balais, on se revoit demain pour passer aux choses sérieuses, enfin….

Bon. Imaginez deux minutes cinq terroristes hyper hormonaux avec un Colonel de la faction ennemie, qui sortent d'un briefing sans réponses, tout justes revenus d'une mission périlleuse et en prime, les nerfs à fleur de peau ? Et bien ça donne ça :

TA GUEULE MAXWELL ( waoh Wu anticipe !)

… !

… !

Méééééééééé j'ai rien dit ! poukoi on comprend paaaaaaaas TT Hey zeksy ? Je peux t'appeler zeksy maintenant on est potes hein ? Tu veux pas nous expliquer ?

….

Quelle belle journée !

_Quelque chose clochait…._

**Ahh fini le chapitre ! Alors comment vous trouvez ? Bon je sais c'est un peu désordre mais c'est très clair dans ma tête lol ! Et rappelez vous ma note en début de chapitre ! Reviewezzzzz**

**Kisu à la prochaine**


End file.
